


Черный конверт

by Leka_Koks



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Pervert Boris, Stalker Boris, fthegoldfinch2020: миди m-e
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks
Summary: У Тео заводится сталкер, который отправляет ему письма со своими грязными фантазиями.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020





	Черный конверт

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся работами любимого артера End (Azuma Chisato) [Rec](https://otakurepublic.com/product/product_page_3681308.html?ref=tag_page&type=tagpage_product) и [Project Stalking](https://otakurepublic.com/product/product_page_3698778.html?ref=tag_page&type=tagpage_product). Это самый горячий артер евер, но, к сожалению, она ушла из сети. Посвящаю этот текст ей ❤
> 
> Бета: Danya-K

Тео находит это письмо в пятницу утром в почтовом ящике в куче других писем. Черный конверт без адресата ярко выделяется на фоне белых листов, словно черная дыра, засасывающая в себя весь свет в комнате.

Вскрывает конверт Тео аккуратно и достает белый лист бумаги.

«Я наблюдал за тобой сегодня. Мне нравится, как ты выглядишь. И я думаю о тебе постоянно».

Тео непонимающе хмурится. Какого черта? Перечитывает письмо несколько раз, потому что его мозг совершенно не хочет воспринимать написанные буквы.

Ему становится не по себе, внутри все дрожит от неприятного волнения, словно его сейчас стошнит. Непонятно, кто мог такое написать. Может, кто-то просто ошибся или это спам от каких-нибудь сетевых компаний, которые выходят на новый уровень в рекламе. Самая жуткая и неудачная реклама в истории. Вряд ли какому-то потребителю понравится, что за ним могут следить.

Он сминает письмо и спокойно выбрасывает.

Уже поздно, и ему надо спешить на работу в антикварный магазин. Хоби, его опекун и деловой партнер, встает очень рано и всегда ждет на ступеньках вместе с Поппером, своим псом, и чашкой кофе. Это их утренний ритуал, Тео нравится так проводить с ним время.

Когда он закрывает квартиру, на него выпрыгивает его сосед, Борис, вышедший покурить в одних пижамных штанах. Ведь так делают абсолютно все нормальные люди, да. Тео живет в этом доме всего лишь месяц, но такое ощущение, что своего соседа он видит каждый чертов день.

— Хэй, Поттер! Как жизнь?

И да, он называет его Поттер. Максимально оригинально, нечего сказать: в школе в Лас-Вегасе его так звали постоянно.

Скорее всего Борис просто не помнит его имя.

— Прекрасно. Спасибо, что спросил. Как у тебя дела?

Борис — выходец из Восточной Европы, хотя Тео точно не знает откуда. В первую же их встречу Борис старается ему это рассказать, когда Тео занят тем, что таскает коробки из фургона в свою новую квартиру. Борис просто стоит и говорит-говорит-говорит и, кажется, совсем не переживает, что Тео его совершенно не слушает. Вроде он то ли из России, то ли из Украины.

А еще он очень похож на мафиози. Тео не тот человек, который верит в различные стереотипы вроде все «русские — мафиози», но Борис очень напоминает преступника: в его квартире все время ошиваются какие-то подозрительные личности, а на теле множество странных татуировок. Но Тео совершенно не наблюдает за своим странным соседом, это выходит случайно.

Иногда Тео кажется, что это Борис за ним следит: тот явно знает его расписание, потому что он выходит курить именно тогда, когда Тео идет на работу или возвращается с нее. Тео всегда смеется от этих мыслей, вряд ли Борису что-то такое нужно.

Но вот то, что он обычно курит полуголый, напрягает. Тео уже давно ни с кем не встречается, и полуобнаженный Борис вечно наводит его на определенные мысли.

Сейчас Тео тупо пялится на его голую грудь без единого волоска, а потом в практически черные глаза. Борис закуривает, громко щелкнув зажигалкой, и ухмыляется, смотря на него, словно вскрывает его черепную коробку, с интересом разглядывает содержимое и все-все про него знает.

— Замечательно, какие планы на вечер? Не хочешь выпить со мной? Можем посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм.

Тео протискивается мимо Бориса, стараясь не коснуться его, потому что тот, совершенно не стыдясь, закрывает ему проход.

— Прости, много работы. И я уже сильно опаздываю, до встречи! — Уже стоя в лифте, выкрикивает он, пока двери не закрываются до конца, отгораживая его.

Тео стирает пот со лба и с облегчением выдыхает. Он пока не готов с кем-то сближаться, даже если это просто дружеская встреча.

На работе Хоби в очередной раз заводит с ним разговор по душам. Он переодически так делает, Тео понимает, что Хоби просто волнуется за него, но все равно это утомляет.

— Тео, ты очень давно уже не ходил в отпуск. Может, возьмешь себе недельку-другую?

Они с Хоби сидят на ступеньках магазина, пьют горячий сладкий кофе из белых керамических кружек, а Поппер счастливо кружит около их ног. Тео наблюдает, как просыпается город, и дышит холодным утренним воздухом. Ему приятно, и спокойно, и так не хочется обсуждать себя.

— Я думаю, сейчас это не очень хорошая идея, пока у нас активно идет торговля. Может, лучше через пару месяцев, там будет спад покупателей.

— Хорошо, просто ты так много работаешь, практически без выходных. И я знаю, что после расставания с Китси ты ни с кем не общаешься, кроме меня и миссис Дефрез.

Тео медлит с ответом, наклоняясь и смотря в свою кружку, пока от пара не запотевают очки, он не желает признавать очевидное, потому что Хоби абсолютно прав. После разрыва с Китси, два года назад, он занимается добровольным затворничеством. Хотя расставание с ней не действует на него слишком сильно, но желание заводить новые отношения совсем не появляется. Да и вообще общаться с людьми: ему общения хватает на работе с головой.

Он вспоминает Бориса и усмехается, вот с кем он общается практически каждый день.

— Все нормально, Хоби. Я общаюсь не только с вами.

— Я просто переживаю за тебя. Обещай, что не заработаешься до нервного срыва.

— Обещаю.

***

Следующее письмо приходит в воскресение — снова этот черный конверт без обратного адреса. В первый момент хочется разорвать его в клочья и выбросить не читая, но все-таки любопытство берет вверх.

«Без очков ты выглядишь так мило. Я дрочил утром в душе, пока думал о тебе».

Он выбрасывает письмо. Это явно не реклама сетевых компаний, а просто какой-то стремный извращенец. Скорее всего, какой-то мерзкий старикан, либо девственник-задрот. Но Тео совершенно не интересны чужие влажные фантазии.

В холодильнике пусто, хоть выходить и не хочется, но Тео все равно мужественно встает и плетется в магазин за продуктами.

Всю дорогу туда и обратно Тео нехотя думает об анонимном сталкере-извращенце. Не то чтобы его это сильно напрягает, просто очень странно получать подобные письма. Переодически он оглядывается, пока идет до магазина, словно вот-вот может поймать сталкера, но, естественно, за ним никто не следит.

Можно будет обратиться в полицию, если ситуация начнет выходить из-под контроля. Но это нужно оставить на самый крайний случай.

Перед дверью своей квартиры он ожидаемо сталкивается с курящим Борисом. На этот раз он в черной рубашке. Спасибо.

— Поттер! Рад тебя видеть.

— Ага, я тоже тебе рад.

— У тебя сегодня выходной?

— Да.

Тяжелый пакет отдавливает пальцы, и Тео хочется как можно быстрее сбежать в квартиру.

— Мне друзья привезли чудный шотландский виски. Не хочешь попробовать?

— Прости, Борис, но не сегодня. Я слишком устал.

И чтобы тот не успел ему ничего ответить, стрелой забегает в квартиру. Только в безопасности дома Тео опускает пакет на пол и прижимается лбом к холодной двери.

Это продолжается из раза в раз, словно привычка: Борис приглашает его куда-нибудь, а Тео отказывает.

Он уже даже сам не понимает, почему так рьяно не хочет сближаться с Борисом. Его же не убьет одна встреча, верно? Зато после Борис может успокоиться и перестать проявлять к нему такой повышенный интерес.

Тео решает, что, может быть, позже примет какое-нибудь предложение от Бориса.

***

Тео практически не удивляется, когда ему приходит еще одно письмо.

«Ты такой горячий, когда нервничаешь. Я бы очень хотел прижать тебя к стене и оттрахать до потери сознания, чтобы ты еще неделю не мог сидеть нормально».

Сейчас он даже не знает, как реагировать, он никогда раньше не становился объектом такого откровенного желания, знаете ли. Что ему делать? Бежать в полицию? Но ведь ему никто не угрожает, да и не хочется, чтобы полиция влезала в его дела, учитывая, как долго и упорно он всю жизнь от неё прячется.

За ним, конечно, никто не бегает, но после взрыва в музее и выноса «Щегла» Тео не хочет, чтобы его хоть что-то связывало с полицией. Он обратится туда, только если случится что-то действительно угрожающее его жизни. Если ему начнут приходить не только письма, но и окровавленные части человеческих тел, например.

Хотя Тео не может отрицать: ему льстит, что он у кого-то вызывает такие чувства. Где-то внутри это его немного заводит, но он активно не думает об этом.

Он выбрасывает письмо и отправляется работать.

***

Следующее письмо он ждет, хотя не хочет себе в этом признаваться. В очередной раз находит его в своем почтовом ящике, когда возвращается с работы. День выдается очень трудным, настолько, что Тео еле тащится домой.

Он с наслаждением принимает горячий душ, а после устало вытягивается на своей кровати. Письмо лежит в углу на постели, чернеет и зазывает открыть его. Тео злится на себя, что не выбросил его сразу, чертово любопытство.

Злобно вскрыв конверт, он достает письмо и начинает читать, стараясь делать вид, что ему не так уж интересно.

В этот раз письмо намного больше.

«Ты даже не представляешь, как меня возбуждает, что внешне ты такой холодный и неприступный. Это заставляет меня только сильнее хотеть тебя. Знаешь, о чем я думаю, когда вижу тебя в этих обтягивающих костюмах и роговых очках? Хочу поставить тебя на колени передо мной и вставить член тебе в теплый, влажный рот. У тебя охуенные губы, ты знаешь? Пока ты будешь усердно сосать, я буду держать ладонь у тебя на щеке, чтобы чувствовать, как двигается мой член, как ты стараешься, чтобы я кончил. Ты же будешь стараться, да?»

Тео отбрасывает письмо и бежит в ванную, он так сильно и резко наклоняется, что чуть не ударяется лбом о кран, а потом долго, очень долго плещет в лицо холодной водой, пока свербящее во всем теле возбуждение не отходит.

Вернувшись в комнату, он хватает бумагу вместе с конвертом и поджигает на кухне, а пепел смывает в раковину. Он знает, что выглядит так, словно он спятил, но кажется, что таким образом он сможет выжечь написанное и из своей головы.

После он ложится в постель, делая вид, что совершенно не возбуждается.

Засыпает он только под утро, когда, наконец, смог избавиться от назойливых мыслей о таинственном сталкере.

***

— Ты сегодня какой-то рассеянный, — задумчиво говорит Хоби, рассматривая его, словно ребенок, выловивший из воды мелкую рыбешку, не понимая, что она вот-вот подохнет в его руках.

— Все в порядке, правда. Просто я плохо спал ночью, вот и все. — Не говорить же, что ему от какого-то сталкера приходят эротические письма и он всю ночь об этом думал и соответственно не мог заснуть.

— Давай ты закончишь сегодня пораньше?

— Ладно, — вздыхает Тео, сдаваясь.

Он и сам не против вернуться домой, у него весь день гудит голова и чувствует он себя разбитым.

Перед тем как зайти в квартиру, Тео проверяет почтовый ящик и с каким-то облегчением находит новое письмо в черном конверте.

Он падает на диван, не раздеваясь, и тут же его вскрывает.

«Ты думаешь обо мне? Я думаю о тебе каждый чертов день. Вчера я следил за тобой на работе. Как ты двигался, как разговаривал с людьми, как выходил курить на крыльцо, как пил чай, как ласкал собаку».

Тео дрожит от странного тянущего ощущения в животе. Это должно его пугать, ведь так?

«Я все время думал, как сильно я хочу зайти к тебе в магазин и трахнуть на первой попавшейся горизонтальной поверхности».

В голове начинают мелькать картинки только от одной этой фразы. Тео ерзает, понимая, что начинает неизбежно возбуждаться. Все пространство вокруг него словно жужжит и вибрирует.

«Я бы вжал тебя лицом в стену, стянул твои джинсы и вставил в тебя пальцы, трахал тебя, пока не растянул бы твою задницу достаточно хорошо, а после, когда ты начнал бы скулить и умолять, вставил бы в тебя свой член»

Тео жадно вчитывается в строчки, глотает каждую букву и представляет себе этого парня, как он жадно его трогает, словно они оба животные. Осторожно, как будто его может кто-то увидеть, Тео непослушными пальцами расстегивает ширинку и запускает руку под белье, обхватывая горячий член.

«Интересно, ты громкий в постели? Я уверен, что да, ты только делаешь вид, что тебе на все плевать, а на самом деле ты страстный мальчик?»

Каждое слово горит на коже, Тео начинает быстро двигать рукой и дышит глубоко, крепко стискивая губы, чтобы не издать ни звука.

«Я так сильно хочу тебя, что боюсь, в первый раз не продержусь долго, но потом, потом я обещаю трахать тебя так сильно, чтобы ты с трудом на ногах мог стоять».

Тео стонет сквозь зубы и горячо изливается себе в ладонь. Вместе с оргазмом накатывает какое-то непонятное волнение, словно то, что он только что сделал, отвратительно и неправильно.

— Черт, я так влип, — бормочет Тео, смотря на сперму на руке.

Раздраженно застонав, он поднимается и плетется в ванную, чтобы умыться. Ему не по себе, но, с другой стороны, он убеждает себя, что в этом не было ничего дурного, обычная физиологическая реакция.

Он очень долго моет руки, пока не приходит в себя и не перестает думать о письмах и личности человека, который мог их писать.

То, что это парень, и так понятно, но вот как он выглядит? Сейчас в голове Тео он безликий, просто неоформившийся силуэт и все.

Он гонит от себя мысли, что это может быть мерзкий старик. Тео только что дрочил, как подросток, на его фантазии, и хочется, чтобы сталкер не был мерзким.

Ему срочно нужно проветрить мозги и покурить, поэтому он выбирается на лестничную клетку и садится прямо на холодные ступеньки.

Как только он зажигает сигарету, из соседней квартиры ожидаемо выходит Борис.

— О, хэй, Поттер! Привет.

— Привет.

— Как твои дела?

Борис садится рядом с ним, вплотную прижимаясь своим боком к его, словно так и надо. Он опять без рубашки, и Тео чувствует его теплую кожу.

— Прекрасно.

— Ты не похож на человека, у которого все прекрасно. — Борис совсем слегка толкает его плечом, как старый друг.

Хочется закатить глаза, потому что Борис явно не знает, как выглядит Тео, когда у него все прекрасно. Но он не отвечает и достает свой телефон, чтобы посмотреть время, игнорируя, как Борис, совершенно не стыдясь, заглядывает в его мобильный.

— Знакомая птичка.

На заставке у него Щегол, ему нравится иногда его рассматривать и подмечать ранее незамеченные детали.

— Интересуешься искусством? — тихо спрашивает Тео, убирая телефон.

— Я много чем интересуюсь, — говорит Борис, затягиваясь, и Тео не может отвести взгляд от сигареты в его губах. — И искусством в том числе.

— А где ты работаешь? — спрашивает Тео, он никогда ничего подобного раньше не спрашивал у Бориса.

— Я... занимаюсь бизнесом, — нагло ухмыляется ему Борис и подмигивает.

— Только не говори, что ты наркодилер, — фыркает от смеха Тео.

— Эй, считаешь, что я преступник?

Тео смеется, а потом смотрит на Бориса, который улыбается, глядя прямо перед собой. Он выглядит так, словно знает самый большой и грязный его секрет.

— Если я закрою один глаз, — Тео прикрывает один глаз рукой, аккуратно, чтобы не коснуться ладонью линзы очков, — то так похож.

Сидеть с Борисом на лестнице, разговаривать и курить оказывается неожиданно приятно, возможно зря он все время отказывался провести с ним вечер. Тео решает, что если сейчас Борис что-то предложит ему, то он согласится, не хочется сейчас быть одному, чтобы снова и снова возвращаться мыслями к своему сталкеру.

А вот предлагать что-то самому почему-то страшно.

Борис встает и выкидывает окурок в пепельницу, а потом смотрит прямо на него. Тео не понимает почему, но от этого взгляда у него все внутри болит и тянет.

— Возможно, я когда-нибудь тебе расскажу о своей работе. Позже. Увидимся, Поттер.

Тео не успевает очнуться, как Борис скрывается в своей квартире, и только сейчас до Тео доходит, что он никуда его не зовет.

***

Чем больше приходит писем, тем сильнее Тео сходит с ума.

Когда он на работе, то постоянно смотрит в окно, чтобы попытаться заметить хоть что-то: странного человека, машину, постоянно стоящую около магазина, но ничего такого не видит.

«Ты думаешь обо мне, да? Я вижу, как ты смотришь, пытаешься найти меня. У тебя не получится. Но зато я вижу тебя все время».

Тео кажется, что он больной извращенец, не хуже его сталкера, потому что начинает дрочить на каждое новое письмо. Только теперь в его фантазиях не присутствует кто-то безликий, нет, теперь его мозг начинает генерировать изображения Бориса, трахающего его.

Когда это происходит в первый раз, Тео кончает так сильно, что чуть не отключается.

«Когда я вижу, как к тебе прикасаются другие люди, все, что я хочу, — запереть тебя где-нибудь, чтобы только я мог к тебе прикасаться. Когда ты окажешься в моей постели, боюсь я больше никогда не смогу тебя оттуда выпустить».

Именно в этот момент мозг Тео подкидывает ему изображение Бориса: его обнаженной груди, мокрых от пота волос и открытых от частого дыхания губ.

Каждый раз он представляет, как Борис прижимается к нему, двигается быстро, глубоко, и Тео кончает только от картинок в своей голове.

После этого Борис становится главным персонажем в его фантазиях. Тео это даже почему-то не сильно напрягает, хотя впору задуматься, учитывая, что Борис перестает его куда-то приглашать. Теперь он просто улыбается ему, когда они встречаются, и все.

Тео даже не понимает, как так вышло. В последние две недели они действительно общаются с Борисом каждый день: ровно в одиннадцать вечера они выходят курить и задерживаются до глубокой ночи. Это выходит случайно, но с каждым разом желание видеться с Борисом становится все острее. Встречи с ним помогают забыть о письмах сталкера и своей извращенной реакции на них.

Тео узнает, что Борис посетил практически весь мир, действительно интересуется искусством и читал Достоевского само собой в оригинале. Он, как и многие русские, любит долгие философские разговоры, но Тео это не напрягает. Наоборот, ему нравится с ним разговаривать.

Во время их перекуров Борис все время старается стоять к нему близко-близко, касается его, словно невзначай. Тео не знает, как ему реагировать, кажется, что Борис с ним флиртует, но а что, если нет?

Иногда он думает, что сталкером может оказаться Борис. Такие мысли, конечно, намного приятнее, чем представлять, что их отправляет какой-то стремный старикан, к примеру. Но Тео всегда гонит от себя эту идею. Зачем Борису это нужно?

Черт, Тео действительно начинает сходить с ума, не только из-за своего сталкера, но и из-за чертового Бориса.

В какой-то момент он даже хочет купить маленькую камеру и установить ее напротив почтовых ящиков и найти своего таинственного сталкера, чтобы разобраться хоть с одной проблемой, но не успевает это сделать, потому что все раскрывается само собой.

В тот вечер из квартиры Бориса играет громкая музыка, она кажется незнакомой, явно на русском языке. Тео как раз решает прогуляться и избавиться о разных навязчивых мыслей, как из квартиры Бориса вываливаются двое мужчин и женщина, которые точно уже находятся в подпитии.

— Привет, — говорит ему женщина, весело улыбаясь.

Она очень похожа на парня: короткая стрижка с обесцвеченными волосами, и множество пирсинга. А вот мужчины оба в черных костюмах, с дорогими часами и толстыми, золотыми цепями на не менее толстых шеях.

— Привет, — отвечает Тео и как можно спокойнее жмет на кнопку вызова лифта, такая компания его немного напрягает.

— Погоди, — вдруг весело говорит один из мужчин. — Ты случайно не Поттер?

— Что? — Тео удивляется и сразу хочет сказать, что нет, он не Поттер и понятия не имеет, о чем они говорят, и вообще ему пора.

Но тут снова уверенно говорит девушка:

— Да это точно он! Кто же еще?

И тут они все втроем кидаются его обнимать и доброжелательно хлопать по плечу, словно Тео — их старый и добрый друг. Тео так обескуражен, что не знает, что и делать в такой ситуации. Ему не хочется обидеть этих людей, все-таки вид у них довольно опасный, но тем не менее ему не очень приятно, когда его так бесцеремонно трогают незнакомые люди.

Мелькает мысль, что вот так его всегда трогает Борис, но его прикосновения не вызывают никаких неприятных чувств.

— Пошли выпьем, Поттер!

— Да-да, пойдем, Боря уже внутри и будет очень рад тебя видеть.

Тео не успевает даже моргнуть и подумать над «Боря будет рад тебя видеть», как его затаскивают в квартиру и впихивают в руку холодную рюмку с прозрачной жидкостью. Людей так много, и очень сложно разобрать, что вообще происходит. Кто-то толкает его ладонь, намекая, чтобы он быстрее пил, и Тео подчиняется.

Водка жжет горло, и у него начинают слезиться глаза, но Тео не подает виду, даже не кашляет, и все сразу начинают радостно кричать, словно он делает какое-то важное научное открытие.

— Так ты и есть тот самый Поттер? — неожиданно спрашивает его женщина, и все сразу замолкают, словно начинается кульминационный момент в сериале.

Женщина смотрит на него с усмешкой, и кажется, у нее изо рта вот-вот вылезет раздвоенный язык, как у змеи. Тео это немного пугает.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «тот самый»? — интересуется он, смотря прямо на нее.

— Борис очень много про тебя рассказывает: какой ты умный, лучший продавец антиквариата в городе, разбираешься в искусстве, словно профессионал, а еще...

— Мириам, хватит! — прерывает ее один из мужчин, который затащил Тео на вечеринку.

Тео сам не понимает почему, но краснеет. Он радостно вливает в себя еще одну рюмку водки, которую любезно всунули ему в руки. Слова Мириам словно бьют его в мозг, ему становится неловко и приятно одновременно, но Тео надеется, что никто этого не заметит.

— А что я такого сказала? — защищается она.

— Это не твое дело, не лезь, — спокойно говорит ей мужчина.

Мириам недовольно кривится и складывает руки на груди. С ней стоит рядом молодой парень, очень похожий на Бориса. Он кладет ей ладонь на плечо, видимо пытаясь остановить, но она продолжает говорить, словно гвозди забивает:

— Да эти двое такие тугодумы, что никогда сами не дойдут ни до чего!

Мужчина резко и злобно на нее смотрит, и кажется, что между ними сейчас произойдет драка. Тео не хочет становиться свидетелем ничего криминального или околокриминального, поэтому с облегчением выдыхает, когда парень, похожий на Бориса, хлопает ладонями, громко и с большим энтузиазмом говорит:

— А давайте-ка все выпьем! За нас!

Все громко кричат, радостно поддерживают тост, и Тео тянет вперед руку, чтобы удариться своей полной рюмкой о другие.

Бориса нигде не видно, Тео хочется пойти его поискать, но как-то грубо уходить, когда его за плечи удерживают несколько незнакомых людей. Все они улыбчивые и вообще достаточно радушные, хоть и выглядят как русская мафия. Тео, конечно, не общался раньше с мафиози, но, если судить по фильмам, мафиози выглядят именно так, как эти люди.

Сколько времени проходит, Тео даже не замечает, он опрокидывает в себя еще три рюмки, и голова становится восхитительно легкой. Его больше ничто не напрягает, он даже запоминает некоторые имена гостей: Юрий, Виктор, Котку, Ширли Т. Все они старые друзья Бориса и работают вместе. Тео спрашивает, где же они работают, вокруг раздается громкий, дружелюбный смех, никто не отвечает, но ему снова наливают полную рюмку водки.

В какой-то момент он видит силуэт Бориса, промелькнувший в коридорном проеме, и тут же решает отправиться за ним, словно Алиса за убегающим кроликом. Он не знает, зачем ему так важно сейчас увидеть Бориса, но, возможно, это вежливость? Ведь очень грубо прийти к кому-то в гости и даже не поздороваться с хозяином квартиры, так?

Тео проходит по длинному темному коридору и открывает первую попавшуюся дверь. За ней оказывается просторная спальня, довольно пустая, посредине кровать, а в углу шкаф и эта вся мебель в помещении. Тео становится не по себе, нельзя лезть в чужую личную жизнь, это грубо. Он уже собирается закрыть дверь и пойти искать дальше, но тут ему на глаза попадается кипа черных конвертов, лежащих на полу, около кровати.

Чувство вины немного еще жжет его, но он все равно заходит внутрь и прикрывает за собой дверь, надеясь, что его не поймают. Во всей квартире гремит музыка, но теперь она доносится приглушенно и не режет барабанные перепонки.

Он берет из кучи один конверт, в комнате уже темно, но света хватает, чтобы рассмотреть его. Очень похоже на те, которые приходят ему, но в принципе это ничего не значит. Не обязательно его сталкером является Борис, может он просто любит готичные конверты? Но кто вообще отправляет письма в эпоху цифровых технологий?

Своего сталкера Тео оправдывает тем, что тот не хочет быть пойманным, но вот зачем столько конвертов Борису? И тут в полумраке комнаты он видит письмо, лежащее на кровати. Тео не сразу его замечает, потому что постельное белье Бориса такое же белое, как и лист бумаги.

Тео грызут сомнения, нельзя так поступать, это вторжение в частную жизнь, но а вдруг его сталкер именно Борис? Тео до боли нужно это узнать. Немного поколебавшись, он берет письмо и жадно читает.

«Ты даже не представляешь, какой ты красивый и что делаешь со мной. Я хочу...»

Он не успевает дочитать, как слышит, что музыка становится громче, — похоже кто-то открывает дверь в комнату.

Тео нервно разворачивается и видит перед собой Бориса.

— Поттер? Что ты тут делаешь? — Он медленно опускает взгляд на письмо в руках Тео, и его глаза, как в каком-то детском мультфильме, расширяются от ужаса.

— Меня твои друзья пригласили.

Борис явно испуган, а вот Тео нет, то, что его сталкером оказывается именно Борис, не пугает, как если бы сталкером оказался какой-то стремный незнакомец.

— Тео, послушай...

Никогда до этого Борис не называл его по имени, в первое время Тео думал, что тот просто не помнит его.

— И что ты хочешь мне сказать? Что следил за мной и отправлял эти письма?

— Тео... — Борис выставляет вперед руки, словно Тео сейчас бросится на него, и готов отразить любую его атаку.

— Это был прикол? Ты хотел надо мной поиздеваться, да?

Тео не знает, почему это говорит, но хочется понять, что Борис не ради смеха отправлял эти письма. После того как письма заставляли кончать его столько раз, он должен знать, что не один в этом.

— Да успокойся ты! — Борис раздражен, он трет руками лицо, а потом зло говорит: — Нет, я не хотел над тобой издеваться. Поверь мне, Тео, все, что я писал в письмах правда.

— Боже, Борис, серьезно? — Тео закатывает глаза. — Если тебе просто подрочить на кого-то хотелось, выбрал бы себе другую цель, а не влезал бы в мою жизнь!

Он злится на себя, на Бориса. Какого черта они оказались в этой ситуации?

— Черт, нет, я не это хотел сказать. — Борис качает головой.

— Тогда объясни.

Борис молчит, а Тео все сильнее бесится, он пьян и ему очень хочется уйти к себе.

— Окей, ты мне понравился, ясно? Очень понравился, сразу, как я тебя увидел. Но все мои попытки сблизиться с тобой ты просто игнорировал. Да, возможно, писать тебе такие письма было не самым лучшим способом привлечь внимание, но...

— Серьезно? — Тео с трудом держался, чтобы пьяно не засмеяться. — И как же ты собирался признаться, что это ты? Я мог вызвать полицию.

— Слушай, так далеко я не думал, мои мысли были немного о другом.

— О да, я читал.

Борис открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут в комнату врывается улыбающийся Юрий.

— Вот вы где. Мы вас заждались. Борис, там приехал Хорст и он ждет на кухне.

— Да, да я сейчас приду. Дайте мне немного времени.

— Не нужно, — говорит Тео, он хочет спать, голова кружится от выпитого, и, кажется, он уже на ногах еле стоит. — Я пойду к себе.

Сейчас самое время уйти и обдумать все, что сказал ему Борис, поэтому, бросив письмо обратно на кровать, он идет на выход.

— Подожди, Тео, подожди же! — Он слышит, что Борис спешит за ним.

Тео останавливается уже около своей квартиры и смотрит на Бориса, который глядит на него с легкой надеждой.

— Слушай, Борис, я, кажется, напился, и мне нужно лечь спать.

— Я зайду к тебе завтра.

Тео успевает кивнуть, перед тем как влететь к себе в квартиру.

Голова еще гудит от выпивки, Тео умывается холодной водой, потом снимает с себя всю одежду и заваливается в кровать.

Мысли пьяно роятся в его мозгу, он думает о Борисе, о его словах, о том, что это не издевка. В один момент он начинает жалеть, что так быстро ушел с вечеринки, и даже хочет вернуться, но от выпитого быстро засыпает.

***

Утром, после двух чашек кофе и таблетки ибупрофена, Тео решается написать письмо:

«Ты мне нравишься».

Он долго думает, что можно еще написать, но в итоге решает, что пока этого хватит. Он не настолько откровенный, как Борис.

Очень быстро он вставляет записку в дверь Борису, надеясь, что тот не сочтет ее мусором и не выкинет.

После Тео целый час думает, что зря это сделал и несколько раз порывается выйти и забрать записку. Он ходит по квартире туда-сюда, пока не раздается звонок в дверь.

Тео испуганно замирает, слыша, как стучит кровь в ушах, потому что прекрасно знает, кто именно к нему пришел. Увидеться с Борисом до одури страшно. Но он взрослый человек, поэтому надо мужественно решать свои проблемы.

— Как ты? — сразу спрашивает Борис, когда Тео резко открывает дверь.

Они стоят на пороге, и Тео не приглашает его зайти, а Борис не пытается это сделать.

— Нормально.

Между ними воцаряется неловкая тишина. Борис смотрит себе под ноги, а Тео на него.

— Вчера, когда ты ушел, все сразу накинулись на меня, чтобы я срочно вернул тебя обратно. Это нечестно, что ты понравился моим друзьям больше, чем я, — смеется Борис и неловко трет указательным пальцем бровь.

Тео слегка улыбается в ответ и пожимает плечами, хоть Борис этого и не замечает.

Неожиданно Борис резко вскидывает голову, смотрит на него твердо и уверенно, поднимает руку: между пальцами он сжимает записку.

— Это же от тебя? — спрашивает он.

— Да, от меня, — как можно спокойнее отвечает ему Тео. — Может, зайдешь?

Ему не очень хочется обсуждать их странные недоотношения с Борисом на пороге своего дома, где их может увидеть кто-то из соседей.

А Борис бросается вперед и целует его. Тео приходит в себя только через несколько секунд, он обхватывает лицо Бориса ладонями и целует его в ответ, так, как хотел этого несколько недель. Мысли о соседях быстро вылетают из головы.

— Конечно, я зайду, — шепчет Борис, отрывается от него и нагло облизывается. — С огромным удовольствием.

Борис шарит руками по его спине, медленно спускается к заднице и настойчиво толкает Тео вглубь квартиры.

— Знаешь, мне казалось, что это какой-то стремный мужик-извращенец отправляет письма.

— Ну... ты оказался недалек от истины. — Борис утыкается ему в шею и смеется, а Тео мелко дрожит от его теплого дыхания. — Я самый большой извращенец в мире, я тебе покажу.

И снова его целует.


End file.
